Naïveté
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Certaines fois, Kuroko voudrait pouvoir paraître moins naïf, lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Akashi.


**A / N ; **Un one-shot sympathique, que je prévoyais d'écrire depuis un petit moment. Je souhaitais le poster pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi, soit, le vingt décembre, mais cette date me paraissait si lointaine, et j'étais tellement impatiente … A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à me lancer dans un nouveau projet, en guise de cadeau, pour le réputé Sagittaire. Quant à cet extrait, je dirais simplement que j'ai tenté de me lancer dans un sujet plus explicite, moins innocent qu'à mon habitude, mais conservant une touche de douceur. Amusez-vous !

**Avertissements ; **Contenu à caractère sexuel _léger_.

**- **_Certaines fois, Kuroko voudrait pouvoir paraître moins naïf, lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Akashi._ -

Le bruissement métallique d'une poubelle heurtée retentit dans la ruelle abandonnée. Adossait contre une paroi humide, Kuroko regarda par-dessus un conteneur. Hélas, la tignasse vermeille n'était nulle part pour être vu. Un sentiment d'angoisse fleurissait dans son estomac, et une vague d'insécurité affluait dans ses veines. Il était sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir à la moindre menace détectée, lorsque surgit une masse inconnue, de la pénombre. Aussitôt, Kuroko courut, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Akashi pourrait être en difficulté, il fallait qu'il le trouve. Un cri de surprise abandonna sa gorge, quand son dos fut relié à un torse. Il se débattit violemment, parvient à se retourner, et a presque poignardé une poitrine, avant qu'une main ne frappe la paire de ciseaux rouges de ses doigts.

**« - Akashi-kun … »**, expira-t-il, d'une voix blanche.

Le corps d'Akashi tremblait dans la gaieté. Les épaules de Kuroko se détendirent. Ses lèvres libérèrent un soupir de soulagement. Néanmoins, il visa un coup de poing faible, dans l'estomac de son partenaire. Ce dernier se pencha, de sorte que son front soit pressé contre la poitrine de Kuroko.

**« - Oh ! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage ! »**, dit-il, enroulant un bras autour de lui, pour tenir ses côtes.

Kuroko espérait qu'elles lui faisaient mal comme l'enfer.

**« - Ce n'est pas drôle ! »**, répliqua-t-il, malgré le sourire, jouant sur les coins de sa bouche.

Akashi grogna, et rit encore. Kuroko remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu Akashi, de la sorte. Il accrocha sa jambe sur la hanche d'Akashi, engendrant l'arrêt de son éclat de joie. Mais, sa jubilation ne fana jamais de ses yeux. Il combla la maigre distance, entre l'objet de sa convoitise et lui-même, et embrassa Kuroko. Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée fit un bruit sourd, contre la langue envahisseuse, et croisa ses doigts sur la nuque de son amant. Les baisers d'Akashi étaient géniaux, c'était indéniable.

Kuroko n'avait pas éprouvé cette intimité avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais. Pourtant, les lèvres d'Akashi étaient affamées, exigeantes et rassurantes, constamment. Cela faisait que Kuroko se sentait désiré, et exceptionnel. Ils s'étaient embrassés, pour la première fois, il n'y a que peu de temps, et encore, Kuroko doutait qu'il n'obtienne jamais assez de ce contact. De la nécessité étonnante, qu'il ressentait alors qu'il était près du garçon à l'aura impérieuse, au plaisir gonflant son être, quand ses affections étaient retournées.

Il gémit doucement, et s'arqua légèrement, une douleur familière entre les jambes, palpitante, comme si elle priait pour quelque chose, que Kuroko ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que depuis qu'embrasser Akashi était autorisé, ce phénomène était récurrent. Distraitement, il songea qu'ils devraient probablement revenir à la voiture. Il faisait plus froid que lorsqu'ils étaient sortis, pour pratiquer dans l'un des multiples terrains de basket-ball de Tokyo. Honteusement, la seule pensée d'être vue dans cette position, encourageait des bouffées de chaleur dans ses membres. La cuisse d'Akashi frotta son entrejambe, et Kuroko interrompit brusquement le baiser, afin de s'éloigner, haletant, et le cœur palpitant. Les iris d'Akashi étaient sombres, la couleur rougeâtre disparue, évincées par ses pupilles dilatées.

**« - Akashi-kun. »**, souffla-t-il, impuissant.

Il était perdu. Il ne savait que faire. Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas fuir Akashi, et il est apparu comme un véritable ébahissement, quand Akashi réitéra son geste, et pressa sa cuisse, contre sa virilité gonflée.

**« - Non … Ne fais pas ça, tu empires les choses ! »**, s'exclama Kuroko, reculant précipitamment.

Le mur défraichi se sentait collant, contre ses paumes moites, et il grimaça, quand un morceau tranchant creusa dans la chair tendre de son poignet. Akashi acquiesça, et agrippa son bras, le tirant étroitement, pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Kuroko gémit, son bas-ventre se balançant instinctivement contre Akashi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une fermeture éclair, qu'il réalisa qu'Akashi avait effectivement atteint l'intérieur de son pantalon, et il feula - Dieu ! Depuis quand a-t-il commencé à faire ces bruits, et étaient-ils réellement les siens, pour commencer ? Il sentit ses pommettes brûlaient de gêne, à présent qu'il était finalement mis à nu, pour les yeux de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, pour savoir que les prunelles d'Akashi s'attardaient sur _elle_, qu'il était conscient de _sa_ dureté, de la façon dont _elle_ se courbait vers le haut, et comme _sa_ tête rouge semblait frémir à chaque battement. Le silence était insupportable, et la sensation de la respiration d'Akashi faisait flotter l'esprit de Kuroko.

**« - Suis-je malade ? »**, demanda Kuroko, frénétiquement.

Il sentait qu'il devait s'expliquer, ou au moins essayé de sauver la situation, et se garder de dégouter Akashi, en disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'_elle_ se gonflait et que parfois, une substance blanche sortait d'_elle_, et - Oh mon dieu !

**« - Je suis infecté, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va tomber, et je ne serais jamais capable de faire pipi à nouveau, puis …**

**- Es-tu sérieux ? »**

Kuroko hocha la tête, et observa dans la crainte, Akashi enfouir sa joue contre son genou. Durant un moment, il crût qu'Akashi pleurait, s'il se fiait à ses épaules tremblantes. Mais, il découvrit qu'enfaite, il riait. Il riait de Kuroko. Encore une fois.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle** ? s'écria-t-il, sèchement, et d'un ton presque hystérique. **Je vais mourir et tu es juste …**

**- Kuroko, non, **rétorqua Akashi, essuyant des larmes de ses cils. **C'est juste trop drôle … Tes parents ne t'ont rien enseigné ?**

**- A propos de quoi ?**

**- A propos de sexe, bien sûr,** dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

L'amusement déserta les orbes d'Akashi, tandis qu'il se redressait.

**« - Tu plaisantes …., non ? »**

Kuroko se disait qu'il devait se sentir accompli, ayant réussi à surprendre Akashi, mais, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la honte. Etait-ce quelque chose qu'il était censé connaître ? Ses pommettes s'assombrirent davantage, et il tourna la tête sur le côté, incapable de regarder Akashi dans les yeux, pas en cet instant. Evidemment, l'embrasser était formidable, et il avait un moindre soupçon de ce que le sexe était - une fois, ses parents s'agrippaient, alors qu'ils étaient nus, et ils avaient crié à Kuroko de déguerpir, quand il était entré dans leur chambre, parce qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve, mais … Kuroko remarqua, dans un amusement vaguement amer, que _son_ excitation se ramollissait. Peut-être qu'il devrait s'humilier plus souvent ?

**« - Eh, viens ici. »**, murmura Akashi.

Kuroko se pencha un peu plus près, et sentit Akashi déposait un tendre baiser, sur sa tempe.

**« - Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tes parents ne sont jamais là, tu es élevé par ta grand-mère, et de plus, tu es encore si innocent. »**

C'était un sacré coup porté à la fierté de Kuroko, en quelque sorte.

**« - Tu ne peux pas me le dire ? »**, insista Kuroko, grimaçant, lorsqu'_elle_ trembla dans les doigts d'Akashi, alors que sa main libre caressait les reins de Kuroko, en dessous de sa chemise.

**« - Plus tard,** promit Akashi. **Je vais te montrer comment t'en débarrasser, d'abord, d'accord ? »**

Il colla son pouce contre _sa_ tête, et Kuroko eut le souffle coupé.

**« - Non, il disparaît de lui-même. »**, fit valoir Kuroko.

Il ne souhaitait pas qu'Akashi fasse quelque chose, par obligation, et il désirait encore moins, qu'Akashi lui fasse du mal. Ce dernier fredonna, positivement.

**« - Mais, ça te laisse insatisfait,** contra-t-il, en embrassant l'encoignure des lèvres de Kuroko, et déboutonnant son propre pantalon, le poussant vers le bas pour qu'il s'accroche sur ses cuisses.

**- Jamais la tienne - oh … »**

Les paupières de Kuroko se fermèrent, et il frissonna, alors qu'Akashi _la_ serrait, car oui, c'était certainement époustouflant.

**« - … C-comme ça ? »**

La peau d'Akashi était rugueuse, sur _sa_ chair sensible, et il _la_ tira de la manière la plus hallucinante, dans une torture qui fit se tordre Kuroko. C'était très sale, et intime, et il s'étonna de permettre ces actes, à Akashi.

**« - Mmmmh,** susurra Akashi, **tu n'as même pas idée.**

**- N'est-ce pas mal ? »**

Kuroko sursauta, et se félicita mentalement d'avoir été capable de former une phrase correcte. C'était un énorme accomplissement, étant donné que le plaisir se rependait lentement, à travers son corps, dans un engourdissement merveilleux.

**« - La seule chose de mauvais, c'est que nous n'avons pas encore pris cela en charge, ensemble. »**, assura Akashi.

Kuroko le croyait instantanément. En effet, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas fait _ça_ avant ? Akashi avala les questions de Kuroko, dans un baiser profond, qui fit se courber les orteils de Kuroko, et l'adolescent cria, quand Akashi affermit sa poigne sur _elle_.

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? »**

Son homologue l'interrogeait, mais Kuroko secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas. Il se sentait sensible, d'une manière étrange, mais pas négative, juste … envieux de plus ?

**« - Incroyable. »**, dit-il finalement, haletant un peu, lorsque Akashi _la_ caressa soigneusement.

De haut en bas, de haut en bas … Jamais, Kuroko n'avait été plus conscient des mouvements de son ami, autrefois. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement exposé. Comme s'il était totalement à la merci d'Akashi, et celui-ci ne cessait de le regarder, destiné à le rendre fou.

**« - Puis-je voir le tien ? »**

Un voile ténébreux chuta sur les prunelles d'Akashi, mais il n'obtempéra pas. Kuroko gémit.

**« - S'il te plaît ? J'ai juste … besoin de savoir si … si … **

**- Tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de te mentir, **répondit Akashi, à voix basse. **»**

Et, il avait raison. Akashi ne lui avait jamais menti, jugeant que cela les amènerait à se méfier les uns des autres, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

**« - Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me montrer ?** persévéra Kuroko. **Je ne toucherais pas, j'ai juste besoin de voir si, si …**

**- Tais-toi, Kuroko. »**

La main d'Akashi accéléra, et Kuroko était honteusement conscient de la trainée constante des doigts osseux d'Akashi sur _elle_, de la manière dont _il _rencontrait les coups d'Akashi. Ses paupières furent closes, et il gémit, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la main d'Akashi, et ses hanches poussant, dans un besoin croissant. C'était comme si la pression dans ses muscles s'effondra. Son corps se tendit, comme s'il allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre, et c'était magnifique, absolument génial, mais terrible, également.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen, que ce soit normal. Ou, bon pour la santé, peu importe à quel point il se sentait indestructible, présentement.

**« - Oh mon dieu, Akashi-kun, s'il te plaît, arrête ! »**

Il songea qu'il allait perdre son esprit, et il n'était pas certain que ce soit positif, tant cette expérience était indescriptible.

**« - Es-tu proche ?**

**- Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** demanda-t-il, désespérément haletant. **»**

Akashi dut le prévoir, parce qu'il plaça sa main sur le ventre de Kuroko.

**« - Le sens-tu ? Ici ? »**

Kuroko hocha la tête, et crus dépérir. C'était un raz de marais, un tsunami, une alerte ! C'était … grandiose, et tellement parfait. C'était, comme sauter d'un bâtiment de grande hauteur, et monté sur un vélo pour la première fois. C'était, comme s'il se noyait, mais c'était surtout, le meilleur sentiment. Kuroko somnolait, et ses membres devinrent laxistes. C'était bon. Tout était en quelque sorte opérationnelle, et super, et c'était unique.

En outre, Akashi était vraiment cool. Oh, et encore là, bien sûr.

**« - Kuroko ? Es-tu bien ? »**

Sa vision était floue, mais le sourire exceptionnellement abruti ne fondit pas de son visage. Est-ce qu'il s'était réellement inquiété pour rien, et Akashi avait été capable de résoudre le tout ? Kuroko espérait que sa virilité deviendrait dure, de nouveau, juste pour qu'il puisse se sentir comme ça, encore. Pourquoi Akashi était si calme ? Ne le sentait-il pas ? Kuroko cligna des yeux vers lui. Les iris d'Akashi étaient scandaleusement lumineux. Dans cette optique, la couleur d'un cramoisie unique était d'autant plus perceptible. Des paillettes dorées saupoudré son orbe gauche, dans un cercle autour de sa pupille dilatée. Les cils d'Akashi étaient sombres, et ses sourcils arqués, pas par soucis, mais avec amusement, et il fit que Kuroko se sentit une énorme vague d'affection l'engloutir. Ou, un soupçon de fierté, en apercevant les lèvres enflées d'Akashi, et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

**« - Tu as toujours eu des yeux aussi beaux ? »**, demanda-t-il, distraitement.

Akashi rit, et déposa un baiser sur le front de Kuroko.

**« - Je vais essayer de te parler, quand tu reviendras sur terre.**

**- Mmmh. Akashi-kun ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as certainement des yeux incroyables. » **


End file.
